lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Bavaria
' Bavaria' is a large province within the Empire, and is located in the northern region of Germany and borders to the north Denmark, to the south several provinces. Bavaria contains a massive population of which they maintain a vast majority of which are Teutonic, and the population is dense along the southern border with Hannover, and contains several cities with more then a million people living in the regions of them. Bavaria was founded originally as a large home of humans during the growth of the Empire of Numeron, and unlike many of the regions of Germania that rebelled against the Numenorians they remained loyal to the Numenorians but of course the fact that they did not border the Numenorians meant they could not assist. Following this the region continued to thrive in its independance, and then this growth accelerated with the arrival of House Franz who came to found the Kingdom of Bavaria. The Kingdom of Bavaria stood for many generations, and it only ended when the leadership of the kingdom came to invade The Empire and were victorious in such a way that they in a lot of ways annexxed the empire into Bavaria as opposed to the other way around. Following this the Emperors of the Empire have on three occasions been from House Franz, and the capital of The Empire is inside Bavaria in the massive city of Aldorf. Bavaria is insolated enough inside The Empire that the invasions of the empires enemies have little effect on the people of this region, and this attitude means that this is the province more then any of the others that is almost arrogant in their sophistication, as well as being by far the wealthiest. Geography Climate Bavaria falls climatically into the north temperate zone of central Europe that is affected by prevailing Westerlies and is located in a transition zone between the maritime climate of Western Europe and the continental climate of Eastern Europe. This transition is clearly noticeable within the state: whilst the northwest experiences an Atlantic (North Sea coastal) to Sub-Atlantic climate, with comparatively low variations in temperature during the course of the year and a surplus water budget, the climate towards the southeast is increasingly affected by the Continent. This is clearly shown by greater temperature variations between the summer and winter halves of the year and in lower and more variable amounts of precipitation across the year. This sub-continental effect is most sharply seen in the Wendland, in the Weser Uplands (Hamelin to Göttingen) and in the area of Helmstedt. The highest levels of precipitation are experienced in the Harz because the Lower Saxon part forms the windward side of this mountain range against which orographic rain falls. The average annual temperature is 8 °C (7.5 °C in the Altes Land and 8.5 °C in the district of Cloppenburg). History Early History Empire of Numeron Main Article : Empire of Numeron Independance Kingdom of Bavaria See Also : House Franz The Empire Main Article : The Empire Demographics Bavaria contains a massive population of which they maintain a vast majority of which are Teutonic, and the population is dense along the southern border with Hannover, and contains several cities with more then a million people living in the regions of them. Population Goverment Bavaria is ruled from Aldorf by its Elector Count and underneath the Elector count lies the Arch-Dukes of Bavaria who are situated amongst the major centers of population as well as the major houses of Bavaria. In total there are 23 Arch-Dukes in Bavaria. Elector Count See Also : Karl Franz Karl Franz is the son of Luitpold, and Yulia Franz and through his father becane the current Emperor of The Empire, and the Lord of House Franz. Karl Franz has two siblings in the form of Gregory, and Lisza Franz of which Gregory is the current commander of the Army of Bavaria, which is as much as the central army as their gets in The Empire, his sister Lisza was married off to the young prince of Bretonia in the hopes of ending their conflict but she was killed along with her husband during the Fall of Viche. Karl Franz is married to Petra Franz formally of the Dole, and she came to be married to him during his early life, and against the wishes of much of the royal council. With Petra he has two children in the form of Adalia, and Ormand Franz of which Adalia is training alongside Petra in the art of the court, and their son Ormand is a member of the Kingsgaurd which is the personal champions of the Emperor. Karl Franz is the son of the late emperor Luitpold. As a young prince he spent his time in the fields training on horseback to become a member of the royal horseman, which was a position that while military is more ceremonial in its role then actualy military. It was when they arrived in Galheim that Karl would come to meet his future wife Petra Nintress. After a long period of close time together the two would fall in love, and would marry in an intimate wedding in Aldorf. Being the son of the late Emperor he was therefore a logical candidate to become Emperor after his father's death, but seen as lesser then the Middenheim canidate, but the Middenheim canidate lost due to the menipulations of the Teuton Nationals that turned the vote in Karl's favor. Karl as Emperor would be at first very popular, but the involvment of his wife Petra at court came to be seen by the Austrian Elector Count as a weakeness and led to Priam Troy coming to hate Karl which created a block of states in the south that turned against Karl and resisted much of his movements. Unable to corall the south he would turn his attention westward where he would spark a coup against the Kingdom of Lorraine which led to the leadership of that kingdom being held by a Tueton that was little more then a puppet of the Empire. Following this he was forced to deal with the disasterous conflict against Hogwarts where a massive army of Austria was destroyed by the relatively small Hogwarts nation of which forced him to agree to a ceasefire which was a truly embaressing moment for the emperor and only rose the stock of Priam Troy in Austria. Points of Interest Category:Province in the Empire Category:Europe Category:House Franz